I'm with you
by xAnimex07
Summary: aAU: Walking down a dark street, Hermione felt her heart cracking into pieces for everyone that died during the war…until she finally crashed into someone who she thought had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts. Based the song by Avril Lavigne.


Title: I'm with you  
Rating: M for slight sexual content  
Pairing: Fleur/Hermione  
Description- AU: Walking down a dark street, Hermione felt her heart cracking into pieces for everyone that died during the war….until she finally crashed into someone with her Ipod in her ear and looked up into those loving blue eyes she once knew. Then she knew right then and there…her future was in their hands of a past friend.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the lovely characters from Harry Potter.

* * *

Walking down a cold lonely street in London around midnight, Hermione Granger needed to get away from everything and began to think back to everything that happened several months ago. There were so many deaths on both sides but majority of them came from Harry's side, her friends, family and mentors' side. She had lost some of her closest friends during the war, along with her parents being killed not to long after in a horrible car accident. Harry, Ron, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Bill, Hedwig, Dobby….among the counted dead during the battle at Hogwarts after defeating Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She had nothing left….nothing left to cherish or love until the day she died.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she tried to move on from that thought and pulled out her Ipod from her jacket pocket. Looking through her songs from her long list on her Ipod Video and smirked as she picked the perfect that she was feeling right now. As the tone began, she stood off from the wall she was leaning against and began to finish head back home.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

Her eyes scanned the street of couples with laughing and walking hand and hand from a party that probably just got out. It was close to the end of summer and she knew that people usually threw parties for family and friends to celebrate anything. Engagements, graduations, surprises and other things to bring people together for no reason, she could have been one of those couples but sadly that will never happen. She had no one left to be waiting for her, especially now when she needed someone the most.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_Hermione felt the rain drops begin to fall on her face as she looked up into the dark clouds of the night and smiled slightly. At least someone care about me…she thought as she turned down a long street heading home and heard nothing coming down the street. Not thinking for the first time in her life, she walked in the middle of the streets putting her hood up to protect the one song that could only describe how her life was at the moment and shall be for a very long time. Tears begin to form in her eyes as she realized this and finally for once, she let them fall not caring about the world around to see the great Hermione Granger crying. Alone in the world was the worst feeling she has felt in her life, it was even worse when she was being tortured by several Death Eaters.  
_  
__Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

The graduate sang out in a loud whisper and looked around to see if anyone was around. But sadly no one was there and she let more tears fall from her chocolate eyes before hanging her head in defeat. She had never hung her head for nothing and now she finally cracked but no one cared. Everyone who cared about her was now six feet under, closed in the embrace of deaths arms and pulling her heart into a million pieces once more. Death was said to be a new beginning, to Hermione of course it was the ending to a clean start or so she thought before the war. What she thought before the war was now long gone along with all her feelings for everything except working to her hearts content at home or in the library.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Hermione decided to head into a nearby club that was down the street from her house and entered the booming live club full of young adults and some rich people in the corners trying to work our deals. Rolling her eyes at the sight, she quickly wiped her tears before slowly making her way over to the bar and thinking of a way to get rid of the thoughts of the deaths in her past. The beats of the music blaring through her own song made Hermione turn up the song so she could hear it as she slowly walked through the crowed place and took off her jacket, reveling a navy blue and white polo with a pair of tan slacks. As she reached the bar, the song began its next part as if it knew where she was.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?_"What would you like, miss?" The bartender asked Hermione as she sat down taking the earphones for a second and let out a sigh. The guy looked around 23 years old, tall blond hair with blue eyes….and then Hermione's head shot up as she looked at the more closely.

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione asked in surprised yet shock as the blond haired bartender smiled at her and did a little playful bow with a Slytherin sneer.

"In the flesh my dear Mudblood or should I say, Miss Granger." Draco chuckled and pulled her out a Butterbeer from under the bar and handed it over to her. Even though she was one who finally showed him that he was fighting for the wrong side, he never treated her they he did back in school after that. "So what's happening with you, 'Mione?"

Hermione took along sip of her Butterbeer before shaking her head at him and placed the cold beer on the counter. "Absolutely nothing really since the war. Well just working for the Ministry all the time to get my mind off of it. How about yourself, Malfoy?"

Hearing a customer, he quickly went away and fixed up a set of beers before returning with a glass of wine in his hand. "Well, I've been talking to a certain someone, who's been looking for you actually." He smiled and looked behind her.

"You are right again, monsieur Malfoy. But you should stay out of people'z businesses, no? Oh and zank you for ze drink." A familiar French woman said behind the brunette and reached over Hermione to grab the wine.

_'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_The English witch turned around quickly to catch a glance at the woman who was just behind her but it seems that they disappeared into the crowd. Her grip on the Butterbeer loosened as she turned back around to a smiling Draco and sighed. Her heartbeat was racing a mile a minute as the voice spoke and put on a dream smile as she sipped her Butterbeer once more. She kept trying to think of who she knew that would have an accent like that…but none came to mind at the moment. Finishing off the beer, Hermione paid Draco and slipped him a piece of paper.

"Whenever you want to get together and hangout, just give me call. I miss talking to old friends, Draco." Hermione smiled to him before kissing his cheek quickly and headed for the door. She placed her earphones back into her ears once she reached the door and looked over her shoulder, hoping to see a familiar face in the crowd. It was too dark now since they turned down the lights and walked out the door, not realizing someone was chasing after her like she had for the last several months.

Pulling her hood over her head once more, Hermione started down the street where her house was and shoved her hands into her pocket as heard the familiar line that she usually sang out loud, hoping someone would hear her.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

"I'm willing zo eef you would give me a chance." The voice responded as she finished saying it out loud and Hermione turned around to see who that voice belonged too. There went any street lights and it was nighttime, so it didn't help that she couldn't see the owner's face.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked to the woman as she saw the figure come closer to her and took out one of the earphones to listen to them properly. All she could make out now was that the woman was wearing a knee length dress with a pair of heels and holding an umbrella.

"Someone zat you knew for quite awhile, mademoiselle Granger. And someone who feel for you so long ago." They replied as they stopped a few feet from her, revealing her long blond hair and slim figure in the black dress. The French witch smiled as she watched Hermione look at her with so much curiosity, that it was making it much harder to hide her identity.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the mysterious figure and took a step towards them before trying to make out their face but couldn't because of the umbrella. "At hint would be nice, Miss. But if you really knew me, then you know how much patience I have." The Gryffindor said slightly cold and turned around and slowly began to walk away. Hermione has heard that voice before but just couldn't put her finger on it and then heard heels quickly moving against the cement to catch up to her.

"'Ermione, wait!" The witch called out as she grabbed the younger girl's wrist and turned her around before moving the umbella away from her face. She swallowed softly as her face was completely shown and saw that Hermione gasped softly.

Hermione's eyes widened as the person in front of her revealed themselves and pulled her wrist out of their grasp to hold their hand. "Fleur? Is that you?" She managed to say as the blond haired woman in front of her beamed at her and took a step forward.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"Oui, eet eez me, cheri." Fleur said softly as she placed Hermione's hand on her cheek and leaned into the touch as she kept eye contact with her. Her feelings for the younger girl were still there after all those years since the Tournament back at Hogwarts and she didn't think she could hold them back any longer once she found out that Hermione had survived the last battle at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled as her hand was placed on Fleur's face and nodded in approval before lacing her fingers together with the older witch's. "My house is right down the street, care to stay for a little?" She asked shyly as a small blush formed on her face and she played with the ground with her foot. She had been crushing on Fleur since they were paired together back when the Order was full of their friends and they war wasn't in full swing.

Fleur nodded as Hermione pulled the two of them down the street in complete silence and looked at the brunette in the corner of her eye. She hasn't seen the girl in about a year since she was told to hide away at the Shell Cottage until the battle was done and then found out from Ginny and Luna, who were now together, told her that everyone had been killed. She shook her head slightly to get away from the thought as they entered the house and felt herself being dried off with a drying spell. "Merci, bella." She smiled at the girl as Hermione casted the spell silently on herself before both of them taking their shoes off.

"Fleur…I've missed you." Hermione said as she finished taking off her shoes and watched Fleur take hers off. Her blush grew to a dark shade as she saw a fair bit of cleavage from her friend and gulped softly before entering the house.

A smile lingered on Fleur's face as she heard Hermione walked into the house and chuckled soon after. She could feel the other girl's eyes on her as she slid off her boots and looked up to see Hermione leaning against the doorway with her back to her. Walking silently over to her, Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder before pulling herself closer. "I've missed you zo. You 'ave no idea what eet means zo me zat I'm with you right now." She whispered and tightened her grip on the girl slightly as tears started to build in her eyes.

Hermione turned around in the embrace and wrapped her hands on the taller woman's neck before leaning in slightly to whisper. "Then show me, ma ange…" She said before kissing her long lost love and pulled her in so close that their bodies were practically together once more.

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand _

Fleur smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on Hermione's waist before picking her up slightly. She felt her lover's legs wrap around her own waist as she began to pull them towards the bedroom and tugged off Hermione's shirt, revealing a black lacy bra. She had never had imagined her wearing one but now that she has seen it, a moan escaped her lips as Hermione began to kiss down her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot that only she knew about. "With pleasure…" She moaned once more when the other woman's hands reached behind and began to pull down her zipper as they entered the bedroom.

"Darling, can you please…put me down?" Hermione asked between her kisses on Fleur's neck and began to kiss down her collarbone as she removed her straps. She had always worshiped Fleur's body as if she was an angel from above and felt herself place on the middle of the bed.

The two women looked at each other with complete love and adoration towards each other. Fleur felt her hand being picked up and brought up to Hermione's lips as each fingertip was lightly kissed. Her heart began to race as she saw Hermione's eyes open again with something so longed to see in someone else for only her and smiled down at the Gryffindor as she slipped off her dress and claimed what was had been missing in her life for so long.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I....!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I!_

_I'm with you...  
I'm with you..._

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_0-0

So as the sun rose the next morning in Hermione Granger's house, she woke up to the feeling of someone else next to her and quickly looked over to met a pair of blue eyes already waiting for her. She put on a lazy smile before turning onto her side to look at the French beauty next to her and placed a lingering kiss on her head. She snuggled into the girl's warmth as she felt Fleur's head onto of hers and a hand drawing circles into her side.

"Good morning, amour." Fleur whispered before kissing her head and her forehead.

"Good morning to you too, dear." Hermione whispered back before looking up and kissing her lover. It's been far too long since she had woken up like this and right now, she would give up everything to have every morning like this.

After several minutes of silence, Fleur decided to break the silence as she heard humming coming from the girl below her and chuckled. "Bella, what waz zat song you were singing last night and now?" She asked before rolling herself on top of Hermione and nuzzled her face into the girl's neck.

"I'm with you…." A whisper came before Hermione pulled the cover over them as she made love once more to her future. What ever she did last night, she thank over and over again for them giving back her life and making feel like she wasn't alone anymore.

_I'm with you..._

* * *

Author's notes

Hello everyone, It's been a while hasn't it? Well for all those who are waiting on Love is a Battlefield's next chapter, it will be done soon. I've changed chapter 10 over and over again because I couldn't seem to finish it but I think I finally found what needs to go next. So please bear with me for a few more days and I hope you have enjoyed my little one shot of our favorite pair. Reviews would be nice!!

- Sara


End file.
